


Jean Jacket

by Shimeiro



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 80's, Age Difference, Alistair does not exist, But not with you, Eventual Smut, F/M, I haven't seen the movie, Maxwell Lord Being an Asshole, Maxwell is about 40 yo, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags Will Be Added, Reader is about 22 yo, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, i guess, no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro
Summary: Your life is normal until you find yourself immersed in a fictional world in the 80s with Maxwell Lord a character that your favorite actor plays.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Panic

Your life was rather quiet and pleasant, you like your job as a saleswoman in a big and quite famous second-hand store in the neighborhood, the vintage clothes are in good condition and the stock is renewed every day so new pieces from the 60's to the 90's make their appearance on the shelves and the hangers of the store full of clothes, Shoes, accessories... Your status as a saleswoman gives you the right to be one step ahead of the store's regulars to choose clothes you like for half the price and that alone makes your job so nice. Just yesterday you managed to find a real denim jacket from the 80's, and as everyone in this store knows: each piece is unique and when you manage to find something you like it becomes a bit of a treasure just for you because no one will find exactly the same thing in the whole store.

Today you decided to come to work with your new jacket, it's a little big for you but the oversize side is very fashionable at the moment, your work doesn't require a proper outfit and the boss himself wears very extravagant and colorful outfits, this man is adorable and full of life which makes the atmosphere at work great. So, your outfit of the day consisting of a black strapless crop top in fabric that holds your breasts does not leave much to the imagination because you are not wearing a bra underneath - necessarily a bustier. - but more and more women do not wear a bra and you're lucky that you don't have boobs that don't necessarily require a bra so you take advantage. 

But for some people it seems vulgar even though it's summer and the sun is scorching outside and yes women can wear crop tops and no bra, but with your jacket and your high waist jeans that hide your belly button make the outfit modern and vintage at the same time with your wedge ankle boots found a month ago at the bottom of a cardboard box in the store's reserve. But if this is really neccesary you can close your jacket if you feel that some men will become too... agressive in front of a bar when you come home tonight. Women life...

You feel especially pretty today thanks to your new jacket, the new clothes have the power to make you happy the first time you wear them so you walk confidently towards work while the soft air of the sunny summer morning makes a few strands of your hair twirl to the rhythm of your steps while the music in your headphones makes the street atmosphere you taking every day almost magical.

A strange feeling has been gripping your heart since you left home, it feels like some kind of strange nostalgia and you can't really understand why you suddenly feel this way for no apparent reason, maybe it's because when you left home and put your hand in the pocket of your new jacket you found a small piece of paper yellowed by the years, you immediately found it strange because normally when the clothes arrive at the store they are cleaned because most of the clothes come from people who give them to the store to resell them because they used to clutter up their parents' or grandparents' attics or garages sometimes. So finding a paper in a pocket of your jacket is surprising but not impossible.

But when you carefully unfold the little piece of paper it is the sentence written on it that stirred something in you, it's just a few words written with a black pen:

" Can't Take My Eyes off You. " 

It's the lyrics of an old song but you felt something strange while reading the paper, maybe it's because of your small - big - hypersensitivity and your romantic side but since reading this old paper - which was clearly meant for the former owner of the denim jacket - you feel this strange feeling.

You get out of your thoughts when the music you are listening to ends and another one randomly launches from the playlist in your phone but the earphones start to sizzle in an unusual way, you sigh with annoyance because you bought them no more than two weeks ago, and having music while walking alone outside has become almost more of a necessity than a habit, Having music in your ears almost makes you feel like you're in another world when you're walking and it makes you forget your slight discomfort when you find yourself in crowded streets or a bus full of strangers invading your personal space.

Suddenly you feel a violent vertigo that forces you to stop walking and your earphones sizzle even louder so you have to quickly remove them from your ears before they pierce your eardrums or something like that. 

You open your eyes gently and don't even notice that you closed them first, your head spins a little and you feel a little nauseous for a few more seconds and then the world stabilizes again and you look around you with incomprehension, you don't know at all the street you're on right now.

You look frantically from left to right hoping to find something familiar, a store, a café, a sign, anything that would help you find your way, but you find yourself in a big, completely unknown avenue that doesn't even look like an avenue that the city where you live might have. You feel your body warmth rise a notch when panic starts to creep into your mind when you realize that absolutely everything seems unknown, the cars are all old American cars, the people walking down the street all seem to be going out in old fashion stores from the 80's, even their hairstyles. 

You feel like you're in a movie.

Your brain rushes to try to rationalize the situation you're in to try to prevent you from having a panic attack in the middle of a street crowded with people looking at you weirdly, if only you had your headphones and relaxing music to make you think about something else ... But yes your phone! A wave of relief comes over you when you take your phone out of the back pocket of your jeans, just having it in your hands right now makes you want to cry with joy, you quickly retreat until your back is against the wall of a building and you are no longer in the passage of the street crowded with people who look at you as if you had a second head. You don't even look at the building you're leaning against and you quickly press the button on your phone to turn it on, but once the screen lights up he flashes frantically it's impossible to unlock it and call someone. 

" What the hell ... Please ..! " You whisper in a trembling voice as you feel your breath accelerating, the stupid phone has absolutely no mercy for you even though you desperately try to make it work properly by turning it on and off, You have a glimmer of hope when the image on your wallpaper - an adorable picture of Mando with his green baby from The Mandalorian series - stabilizes enough for you to unlock it and access your contacts, you were going to text your position to your colleague and friend Daisy to beg her to come and pick you up in car but suddenly the screen goes completely off and you can't turn it back on.

" No no no no no no no..." You swear that you can feel your heart stop beating for a few moments because of the black screen of your only hope in this nightmare. Yes nightmare, you must certainly be in full dream and you will wake up nice and warm in your bed and Roucky your long-haired red cat will come and purr in your ear for you to wake up and give him food and then ... 

You are startled when you hear someone clearing their throat insistently right in front of you, it must have been a little while that person has been trying to get your attention and you hadn't even noticed their presence.

You raise your head gently with a little smile on your lips to try to hide your internal panic, a salesperson reflex when you are lost in your thoughts while a customer wanted to attract your attention.

But your smile fades when you finally see the person right in front of you with his arms crossed over a large chest dressed in a three-piece sky-blue suit, a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

Maxwell Lord.

Wait...

Maxwell Lord?!

What the fuck ?! 

He is literally a fictional character who is played by your favorite actor Pedro Pascal, and he is there in front of you and his deep brown eyes are staring at you with a kind of fun and curiosity not hidden, you it looks strongly like a dream but everything seems far too realistic in a same time, you can smell his masculine perfume and certainly the smell of his aftershave if he was even closer, you hear the noise of the passers-by behind him. Yeah It's really much too realistic. 

Instinctively you look down on the hand that is not holding your phone to observe the palm of your hand and your fingers, usually when you have a doubt in a dream about the reality of the situation you are in and if you are in a dream your hand will be anything but normal, a finger in addition or something else and after that you know that you are in a dream what leads you to make a lucid dream and thus to be able to control more or less the continuation of your dream, it is besides often amusing but there your hand is completely normal even if you fix it for a long time.

" Mmh, it's the first time a woman has ignored me like this. "

You quickly raise your head and open your eyes, and Pedr-Maxwell still looks at you, but this time his hands are in his pants pockets.

" Oh- I'm sorry I'm... I'm... in need of sugar! So- I almost fainted so uh... I'm slowly coming to my senses? So... I'm gonna go buy a sugary drink and... I'll feel better. " 

You're aware your voice shakes at times when you tell your half lie to the beautiful man in front of you, you almost fainted when you... landed here. But you weren't going to tell him that you were technically from the future, were you? But this world doesn't really exist because it's from a movie but... Yeah...? 

You probably had to convince him with your lost and panicked look and his brown eyes seem to soften slightly he looks at you from top to bottom - maybe lingering too much on your black top - then he looks on your phone that you still hold in your right hand, he looks at it curiously but he doesn't say anything and then his eyes go back to your face, it's really weird to see her in front of you after the fanfictions you read about him when you haven't even seen the movie Wonder Woman 1984, in fact the whole situation is weird, you always laughed and said to yourself that if you were in the world of one of the characters you love and you met him you might try to be enterprising and enjoy the moment but right now you're just completely lost and scared.

" Need sugar huh? My assistant was going to get me a coffee, " He takes his left hand out of his pocket and makes a lazy wave with his hand, the gold rings on his fingers shine with the sun's rays, barely he make his gesture a beautiful blonde woman with curves worthy of the muse of an expensive lingerie brand appear next to him.

" Yes Mr. Lord? "

" Usual coffee and something with sugar. "

Her assistant seems slightly irritated when she looks in your direction but she picks herself up when she looks at her boss again.

" What kind of sweet thing Mr. Lord? "

Her tone leaves a kind of innuendo, and you can imagine that as in some fanfictions you read Maxwell must fuck his assistants out of ease, and this beautiful woman with perfect breasts must surely be one of them, Maxwell doesn't pick up the innuendo and doesn't even look at her.

" You bring it back to my office in 5 minutes. "

She stutters a little: "Yes Mr. Lord" while throwing you a murderous look as if it was your fault that her boss was like that, but you are not irritated or hurt by the look of this assistant you are just still in the fog, maybe you really have something sweet finally to clear your mind a bit.

You feel knuckles brushing against your cheek, Maxwell freezes when you look up at his face and his eyes darken for a split second and then he clears his throat and quickly removes the hand that just brushed against your face.

" Follow me, I wouldn't want a young woman to pass out in front of the Lord Industry building. "

You hadn't even paid attention to the building right behind you in your panic to try to get out of this situation but now you've drawn Maxwell Lord's attention and you don't know if it's a good thing in the supernatural situation you're in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes! Maybe Looking for a beta reader ??
> 
> My tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/


	2. Cookie

« I am Maxwell Lord but I think you already knew that, didn't you ? »He tilts his head to the side with a little smirk.

« Oh uh- Yes indeed. » At first you thought he had it all figured out but you remember his smiling face and absolutely everywhere in this city, television, newspapers. It would be surprising not to know him if you were from here but you know him for other reasons - because your favorite actor plays him -, besides he is one of the characters who looks the least like Pedro Pascal when you think about it, he is closely shaved so no emblematic moustache or "beard" and no dark brown hair slightly curly and undisciplined. Everything about him exudes richness and without his smile he seems cold and intimidating.

But you still follow him inside and the atmosphere in the elevator is strange, you are alone with Maxwell because apparently no one else had dared to get on the same elevator as him preferring instead to give you room with a compassionate look that you don't really understand, for the moment Maxwell was being rather exemplary which is surprising it's true, you would have expected him to be more condescending or something like that but since the few words exchanged in front of the Lord Industry building he hadn't said a word, just walking next to you and ignoring the shy greetings of his employees on the way.

Now your panic a little lower - although still present - you feel a little tired so you lean against the wall of the farthest elevator of Maxwell, a slight shiver runs through you when you feel his eyes resting on you and you nibble your lip nervously. When the doors open and Maxwell starts to move forward you take a deep breath as if you had just pulled your head out of the water and then follow him, the heels of your shoes making noise with each step and you sigh inside, you wanted to be as discreet as possible but apparently your pretty boots decided otherwise and so a few heads turn on your way judging you openly, it's the same kind of unpleasant feeling you get when you're new to a schoolyard but you're an adult now so it shouldn't affect you anymore even if it still makes you uncomfortable to be honest, so in a false air of confidence you keep your gaze fixed on Maxwell's broad shoulders as he walks in front of you with a confident step.

He stops in front of a door and carelessly opens it letting you go first and then closes it once he goes in, he relies on in the front of his big dark wooden desk crossing his arms on his wide chest and then he looks at you with a touch of amusement when you look at the room you are in, it is much bigger than your whole apartment and you slowly realize that yes, you are in Maxwell Lord's office, just that.

You nervously begin to scratch your black varnish which is flaking a little as Maxwell watches you, a mean smile appears on his lips.

« Sit down, » he nodded to her in the seat right in front of him, « You seem completely lost, Miss ...? »

You tell him your name and then sit down with a little sigh of relief, you hadn't noticed how weak your legs were before you sat down, you would have liked to relax a little but it's quite complicated with Maxwell bending over a little and his eyes not leaving you for a second. He was obviously about to say something but someone knocks on the door, he sighs in annoyance and rubs his left hand on his closely shaved jaw.

« Come in. » His voice sounds different than before, colder and more professional, but when his assistant enters with a coffee in her hand and a small white paper bag he doesn't hide his obvious displeasure at being interrupted, she approaches Maxwell with a sweet smile as she flutters her eyes with her long eyelashes in a false air of shyness, it's quite funny to see from the outside and your could almost let out a little laugh but you doubt the situation is really ready so you hold back.

« Put everything on my desk and take out, Nicole. » Her authoritative voice leaves her assistant no choice. 

« My name is Charlie, Mr. Lord. » she says with pursed lips.

Maxwell makes a vague gesture with his hand as a sign of understanding but he doesn't seem at all interested in the young woman's name and you feel a little sorry for her, you give her a little apologetic look but she returns it with an irritated expression and quickly puts the coffee and the packet right next to her boss on the desk on which it is leaned negligently then she passes by you on her way to the door and her too flowery perfume stings your nose a little bit as you pass by.

« Mr. Lord, you have an interview with Mr. Beauchamp in 15 minutes. » Reminds Charlie in a small voice.

Maxwell sighs a little and then nods his head and after that she comes out without another word, you sink a little more into your seat and wait for the next movement of the man visibly a little annoyed in front of you, it would be unwise to irritate him more when he was the only person in this fictitious parallel world to have paid attention to you but that doesn't change the fact that you are rather upset of how he treats his assistant, Even if she doesn't seem to carry you in her heart at all it doesn't stop you from feeling a little sorry for her if she suffers the wrath of her boss all the time in this way, even if Maxwell is handsome and charismatic it doesn't change the fact that he is despicable with her. 

This kind of problem of trivialized misogyny, even more present at this period.

You hear him take the paper bag, then he puts it on your lap, you raise an eyebrow in his direction, then you smile slightly at him, you open the bag and discover two cookies that still look warm and the smell seems divine. You don't know where Charlie found them in such a short time, but your stomach thanks her, you take one in your fingers and make sure that it stays halfway in the paper bag so that you don't get crumbs everywhere when you bite into it. But before, you look up at Maxwell sipping his coffee, he always seems to frown a little for some unknown reason.

You clear your throat a little and he looks at you again, you feel your cheeks getting a little warm and you take the second cookie out of the packet and hand it to him with a little smile.

« Maybe you could use a little "something with sugar » to get through this interview, Mr. Lord. »

His cup of coffee still against his lips and his shocked face makes you both anxious and amused, he puts his drink next to him and observes your outstretched hand, he seems really unsettled.

« They are for you. »

« One will be enough for me I have ... my stomach is a little tied, » tap your slightly exposed belly with your hand as if to strengthen your argument, it's true your belly is a little tied because of all the emotions you've been through in such a short time. You don't notice his gaze lingering more than necessary on the skin exposed by your short top.

« It would be silly to throw away that delicious cookie, don't you think ? »You add, waving your hand a little as if you were coaxing an animal with a treat, the comparison of Maxwell and a frightened animal makes you smile a little, it makes you think of the meeting with Roucky your cat who was a stray cat that you managed to tame by bringing him every day a different treat in the alley where he had chosen to live, at first he didn't come close and ran away, then little by little he came to you and finally agreed to eat out of your hand, after that he became so affectionate and waited for you to come every day, and one day you decided to bring him to your house to see if he would agree to stay, which he did and now he has been living with you for 2 years.

You feel a twinge in your heart at the thought of your cat waiting for you at home, are you going to see him again one day? 

« I guess you must be right. » He reaches out his hand to yours hesitantly as if you were suddenly going to run away with the cookie, when he grabs the cookie your fingers barely touch his, an indescribable feeling runs through your body and you freeze for a few moments and Maxwell too. Your eyes meet with the same incomprehension and you quickly withdraw your hand while Maxwell brings the cookie to his lips without taking your eyes off you, you look away and decide to bite into your own cookie to distract yourself.

« Call me Maxwell. » You feel his gaze on you and that again generates a strange and unknown sensation throughout your body, you almost start to suffocate in his spacious office and you wish you could take off your jean jacket that feels like it weighs a ton on your outstretched shoulders, but you know it's not a good idea, not in front of the almost predatory look Maxwell Lord has on you. You look at your feet and rush to eat your cookie and after you are going to pretend you have something to do, anything to get you out of here. Luck seems to be on your side this time as someone knocks on the door again and a sort of frustrated grunt comes out of Maxwell's throat.

« Mr. Lord, Mr. Beauchamp is here, waiting for you. » Charlie's high-pitched voice can be heard from behind the door and your get up quickly, the paper bag of cookies in your right hand, you squeeze it which creates a rustling noise and smile nervously at the man in front of you.

« I- » You clear your throat looking everywhere except Maxwell's face, « I should go, thanks for... the cookies. » You quickly turn around to the door and once you put your hand on the wrist of the door you hear him approaching and feel his presence in your back, your blood almost boils in your veins at this new closeness. And when he whispers your name in a puzzled voice, you swallow your saliva.

« I could see you again ? »He seems disturbed too, but his voice is firm and resolute and you, you are certain that you couldn't line up two words without stuttering at this moment.

« Mr. Lord ? »Charlie asks again as she hasn't received a verbal answer from his boss.

You swear that you could kiss this a little hypocritical woman to give you a chance to get out of this awkward situation.

« I don't know... Goodbye Maxwell. » 

You open the door with your hand that has become sweaty and you rush out without a glance behind you, it's only when the elevator doors close that you allow yourself to close your eyes and relax a little but it's only for a short time because once you're back on the street you realize that you have absolutely nowhere to go and you don't know DC. 

You run one hand through your hair and you feel tears of frustration building up in your eyes. Yeah this situation is only cool in storys because then you swear you're one step away from having an anxiety attack and you don't even have your headphones and phone to listen to soft music to relax. Clenching your fist you realize that you still have the cookie paper bag, you observe it for a few moments even if there is nothing especially interesting about it, you should just throw it away but you put it in your jacket pocket and you start walking aimlessly in an unknown city at a period when you are not even supposed to have been born.

You don't belong here.

☆────────☆

You were just a young woman a little lost with clothes and a haircut a little avant-garde, you seemed rather pretty from afar he noted as he got out of the car driven by his driver but it is while approaching a little closer that he saw your face absolutely panicked while you were holding in your hand an object he had never seen before.

It intrigued him a bit so he just moved a little closer and ended up right in front of you and a subtle scent of pink pleasantly caressed his nostrils when he got close enough, your perfume was just present enough to be enticing but not enough to be heady like the perfume of his new assistant, a faded blonde with interesting curves, Maybe that's the only reason he hired him in the first place and it was nice the first week, but now that he fucked her a few times in his office when he was particularly tense she seemed to become much too intrusive believing surely that he had a special interest in her.

He has absolutely no remorse about using this shallow girl to whom he gave a pair of earrings expensive enough to make her lose her self-esteem completely, the power of money always wins.

But you, you seemed very little concerned by his presence so he subtly cleared his throat to make you look up at him so that he could fully observe your face and judge if you were as pretty as he thought he saw from afar. But you don't react, always getting angry about the weird object in your hands, it was a fine object with a minimalist design and he couldn't really understand what it was for and why you were holding it with such panic and frantically pressing on the side of the object.

Maxwell became more and more intrigued, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat again, this time a little louder and it seemed to work because you stopped pressing and shaking a little the object and raised your head with a little smile on your pulpy lips that he observed with an interest he didn't bother to conceal, and when your eyes met his you seemed absolutely in shock, but not the kind of shock he's used to seeing on the faces of the women he meets who look like they're about to hyperventilate when he inadvertently crosses their eyes.

He can't control his slight smile when he sees your pretty face twisting with several different emotions that he can't quite place in the moment, he raises an eyebrow and that's when he sees you looking down on your free hand with your palm open towards you and you look at length with a slight frown. Maxwell blinks several times when he realizes that you have just... ignored him? Normally the irritation would have overwhelmed him because nobody ignores Maxwell Lord and even less from a woman, but surprisingly he felt a kind of curiosity and a slight amusement towards you...

Everything about you seemed to awaken something unknown in him and he frown when you suddenly left his office, he wanted to fire that assistant - Elly? Kylie? Anyway - for interrupting this moment and making you run away so quickly, you were incredibly intriguing and he found himself wanting to see you again. It was very surprising coming from him wanting to see a woman again and especially without having fucked her, not that he didn't want, you were attractive - really attractive - in your jeans pants that squeeze your thighs deliciously and it's certain that if your slightly too big jacket didn't hide your ass from his greedy eyes you would have driven him crazy if you had walked in front of him. But it was your top that almost made him go feral, you seemed completely indifferent to your obvious lack of bra, he could clearly discern your nipples through the thin fabric and when he noticed it his cock contracted in his pants and his throat became dry.

But this stupid interview has prevented him from enjoying your presence a little more and the frustration invades him when he realizes that he only knows your first name, he didn't even have time to give you his phone number to reach him directly, he serves his fists. But he is a stubborn man and he will find you somehow.

Sweet little thing that you were, you managed to get his attention and to his own amazement he wanted to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes! Maybe Looking for a beta reader ??
> 
> My tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/


End file.
